Skinn Bolic
Skin Boric (スキン・ボリック, Sukin Borikku?) was the newest member of the Noah Family, and carried with him Noah's "wrath". Because these memories were the strongest of all, Skin was under the influence of them, and was mentally unstable until the Earl and Road found him and eased the pain from the memories. Awakening Originally from New Orleans, Skin worked at a shipbuilding company. On the day of his awakening, he was 25 years old when he went to see the town priest, asking about the story of Noah. It can be assumed that Skin was substantially poor, as he tells the Father he is unable to afford a doctor to check out the stigmata on his head (although, this may simply be a lie in order to receive information about Noah quickly). It is apparent that Skin was not completely sure of what was happening to him, but knew that Noah had some connection to it. After the priest took him in, his symptoms began to worsen. His entire body went into pain, and as a result, caused him to go into fits of agony, grasp at himself and the bedsheets, and violently shake the bed. After what seemed to be only a few minutes of this latest fit and the priest's encouragement, blood spattered across the room, and the next scene shows Skin being the only in the room, muttering to himself and biting his fingers underneath his sheets. It was then that the Millennium Earl and Road Kamelot appeared before him. Road offers him candy to substitute his fingers, which he quickly accepts. The Earl informs him of his condition while he consumes the candy. The next morning, the priest is seen once again, appearing to be no different than from the previous day, and telling Skin not to forget breakfast. To this, Skin, now gray with his previously bleeding stigmata clear, tells the priest that he is "going home", and orders him to eliminate the shipyard and all it's workers. It is unknown how long he stayed at the church, though it is suggested that his awakening occurred the same day he entered. It is also suggested that the priest is an Akuma, due to the pentagram on his head, though if he had been an Akuma before then is unknown. However, it may be assumed neither of the nuns were Akuma, and were killed by Skin in his violent fit. Personality .]] As the Wrath of Noah, Skin is easily enraged, and will repeat the the fact that he can't forgive anyone who greatly injures him, namely God, the Innocence, and Yu Kanda. After Skin received candy from Road, he developed an affinity for sweet food, and as a result, is rarely ever seen without candy on his person. If he is forced to eat anything unsweetened, he will become angry and hostile. An example of this is when he and the other Noahs meet the Earl for dinner - as there is nothing to eat but boiled-eggs, he punches the Akuma serving him, sending her flying into the wall. Biography Skin was first seen sending Akuma into battle against Tiedoll's team while watching from a distance. No one saw him except Kanda. Skin keeps stalking them and looks for Innocence as well. Though he is successful in gaining and destroying Innocence he has problems defeating Tiedoll. Skin heads back to the Millenium Earl after some time and thrown into battle against the Exorcists that entered Edo. Skin retreats after the Earl levels the area with the Giant Akumas. He is ordered to awaken his part of the ark and to guard against intruders. When Allen, Lenalee, Chaoji, Lavi, and Kanda enter skin's room, Kanda steps up and tells that he will fight. Allen disagrees and asks for all of them to fight. Kanda says that this person has stalking his team for weeks and that he must do this. Allen still disagrees, but Kanda puts his sword in Allen's face and threatens to hurt them if they do not leave. He then uses 'Kaichu Ichigen' to attack them, not really injuring them, but irritating them enough that they gladly leave him behind. They all run leaving Kanda and Skin in the room. Skin transforms and Kanda unseals his sword immediately, using 'Nigentou'. Skin makes the first move by cracking the ground where Kanda stood a second ago. Kanda uses his second illusion to fight back but can not cut Skin. The fight continues with no one landing a blow on each other. Soon, Skin's electricity begins to hurt Kanda's hands as he repeatedly strikes Skin's electrical armor. Kanda uses his Hakka Tourou technique and finally manages to cut Skin. Skin is hurt but heals it, though it takes a bit of time. Skin returns the favor by firing electrical energy at Kanda. Kanda falls but continues the fight. Kanda uses Hakka Tourou again and again finally injuring the Noah. However, Skin still brushes off the blow and Kanda activates Shouka, and Sangenshiki in the process. Skin receives a critical blow from Kanda, and angered by this, releases most of his power and recalls the energy stored inside Kanda, allowing him to land consecutive blows of lightning as well as shock him through the chains. Mugen eventually melts slightly and Kanda is slammed into a large boulder. Skin prepares to land the final blow by decapitating him, but Kanda impales him with his semi-molten Mugen. The Innocence rapidly infects Skin's body and causes his body to solidify rapidly, losing his arms in the process. When Kanda prepares to leave the room, Skin's inner Noah fully emerges. Skin, fuelled by his inner Noah, summmons as much lightning as he can and blasts it towards Kanda, who blocks the attack but results in Mugen shattering into pieces. Certain of his victory, Skin stands in front of Kanda's immobile body and proclaims his victory. However, Kanda reforms his sword and makes a final cut straight down Skin. Skin, severely weakened already, is unable to regenerate. He is blown in two by the attack and dies, crumbling into dust. Abilities Natural Abilities as a Noah As the child carrying the "Wrath" of Noah, Skin has shown many passive abilities related to physical combat. He has shown to have durability and enhanced strength, but no others until he actually transforms. As a Noah, he is able to command Akuma. Transformed Skin transforms into his Noah form when he begins battle with Kanda Yu in his part of the Ark. In his transformed state, Skin is covered with a gold armor-like coating, while curved spires jut out of his back and arms. It increases his defense to the point where a direct hit from Kanda's "Hakka Tourou" was unable to pierce his skin. He shows the ability to manipulate lightning bolts with ease, and can form several rings of electricity in between the two prominent spires on his back and blast them as wheels of lightning without using his hands. In addition to that, he shows proficient use over lightning, able to form precise arcs of lightning by conducting it through his body. This also serves as a form of protection, as any enemy wielding a metallic weapon cannot strike him without getting electrocuted and suffering electrical burns. He claims that his body can carry up to a million volts of electricity. He has also displayed the ability to regenerate from his wounds, but this takes a while and does not work when he is severely weakened. When Skin is "fully charged", he can then recall the energy inside his enemy in the form of several chains to his hand, and use them to draw his enemies closer to him or conduct electricity along its length to shock them. He gains the use of a skill called "Divine Punishment", which strikes the enemy with a full-power thunderbolt. Also, he can fire a massive cannon-like blast of electricity, fueled by the full emergence of his Noah, characterized by the single holy mark on his forehead, which opens up to display a mouth. He is unable to hold this form for long, though, as he reverts back almost immediately after using it. Category:Characters